Primer Encuentro
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Secuela de mi fic "Primera vez"] Puede que el primer encuentro entre Harry y Draco no fuese algo puramente casual, dado por las circunstancias del destino así como la primera vez que James y Tom se encontraron, pero a pesar de que todo haya sido minuciosamente planeado, el resultado fue el mismo. [Slash] ¡Drarry! & ¡TomxJames! ¡One-shot!


**Primer Encuentro.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K Rowling. _Lo único mío aquí es este fic Nicolaya Potter-Riddle, Ada y Cory._

 **Nota:** _Este fanfic participa en el reto de bienvenida "Primer encuentro" del foro PotterSlash_

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que OoC (?). Creación de OC. Falta de sinónimos, errores ortográficos, etc. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Fic Tom NO se convierte en Voldemort. Aunque no parezca esta vez es un Drarry xD Y como aparentemente no soy la única que considera a los Potter como herederos de Godric Gryffindor pues aquí esta. (Lo digo otra vez)

 _ **¡ATENCIÓN! Aviso importante al final.**_

* * *

 _Las cosas que uno se venía a enterar -y que hacía- a causa de los primeros encuentros..._

 _-Amai Star of Darkness. Harry Potter - TRJP._

 _~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|•~|_

El primer encuentro entre Harry Potter-Riddle y Draco Malfoy no fue algo casual, que sucedió por cosa del destino, no, fue algo planeado paso a paso por James Potter y Narcissa Malfoy -el primero era papá de Harry y la segunda la mamá de Draco-, por meses.

 _Porque ellos sabían que era lo correcto._

El encuentro sucedió en la mansión de la familia Potter-Riddle un 5 de Julio, cuando aun faltaban tres semanas para que el pequeño Harry cumpliera cuatro años y cuando ya hacia un mes que el heredero Malfoy cumplió esa misma edad, y hacía dos semanas de vivir en el Mundo Mágico Ingles ya que hacia poco más de cinco años que el matrimonio Malfoy se había ido a vivir a París; en otras palabras el rubio niño era un francés de nacimiento.

 _Ah, James recordaba perfectamente ese 5 de Julio._

Fue uno de esos días en los cuales Tom demostraba lo celoso que podía llegar hacer sin la necesidad de mediar palabra, su ceño fruncido y el fulgor rojizo en su mirada esmeralda ya lo decía todo y en los cuales se podía notar que Nicolaya, su hijo mayor, un niño de ocho años, cabellos rubios, ojos azules y piel blanca había aprendido muy bien de su padre a ser alguien sumamente celoso y sobreprotector, demostrándole una vez más al Potter castaño que no hacía falta que dos personas compartieran lazos sanguíneos entre sí para que uno le heredara cosas al otro. Mientras que por su lado él y Harry, su pequeño bebé de tres añitos dueño de unos grandes y bonitos ojos verde esmeralda -como los de su padre-, cabellos azabaches y revueltos y piel clara, se reían ante la actitud del par de magos mientras se alistaban para esperar a sus visitas.

 _La cual fue una espera...entretenida._

El hombre castaño negó con la cabeza viendo como el rubio mago no se despegaba en ningún momento de su lindo hermanito menor -como Nico le decía desde siempre- sin dejar que ni siquiera Ada, la elfina que cuidaba de ellos dos, se le acercara a Harry mientras que miraba con frialdad la chimenea al tiempo que jugaba con el pequeño azabache. Por su lado, James se encargaba de que su esposo no tomara demasiadas copas de Whisky de Fuego antes de que sus visitas siquiera llegan a aparecer por _Vía Flu_ , entreteniéndolo con pequeños besos mientras abrazaba al mayor por el cuello, sonriendo entre beso y beso.

—Ya, no te pongas celosito, Tommy.—susurró el Auror al oído del mayor.

El heredero de Salazar sólo gruñó.

—Sabes que siempre serás su preferido.—dijo con un brillo divertido pero cariñoso en sus ojos.—Que ambos son los preferidos de Harry.—añadió el dueño de las orbes castañas al mirar a Nicolaya por el rabillo del ojo.

El niño de ojos color cielo sólo siguió jugando con su hermanito. James rió.

—No me gusta.—dijo de una manera infantil el ex-Príncipe de Slytherin al abrazar por la cintura al castaño.

El menor sonrió cariñoso, acariciando los cabellos azabaches con suavidad. Aunque eran extraños los pocos momentos en los cuales su Tom mostraba ese lado infantil que tenía a James le encantaba.

 _Realmente los amaba._

Aunque fueran una de las tantas maneras del Príncipe para manipularlo...

—Pero sabes que es lo correcto.—dijo suavemente el Gryffindor.

El Ministro de Magia se enfurruño más, mirando enojado a su pareja.

—No porque Evans haya dicho que es algo predestinado significa que sea cierto.—replicó al hacer un poco más posesivo su abrazo.

El hombre de las gafas rodó los ojos, mirando con diversión al mayor, ¡Oh allí esta el Tom Celoso Riddle de la escuela! El que prácticamente asesinaba con la mirada a Sirius y a Lily.

—Asique todo este berrinche es porque no quieres darle la razón a mi linda Lily.—dijo con humor, picándole un poco al contrario.

¿Quién lo mandaba a ser un celoso nivel Merlín?

Lord Slytherin gruñó por lo bajo, con el escarlata predominando en sus ojos normalmente verdes y con varias cosas de la habitación comenzado a quemarse velozmente.—¿Tú linda Lily?—repitió en un siseo, amenazante.

Nagini, la serpiente de Tom -que de vez en cuando actuaba de niñera- no necesito que su amo hablara en _pársel_ para saber que su tono estaba lleno de enojo, y que era necesario que abandonara la habitación cuanto antes sin importarle el necesitar una siesta urgente.

 _ **—Primero mi vida.—**_ se dijo entre siseos al escapar del lugar y dirigirse a donde sea que estuvieran sus niños consentidos.

Por su lado James sólo se aguantaba las ganas de romper en carcajadas para decir simplemente un:

—Sí, mi linda Lily.

Para fastidiar un poco más al mago blanquecino. _Lo admitía, amaba verlo cabreado por los celos._ Mientras que el mayor mascullaba un y mil cosas, para nada buenas, en pársel un _"plop"_ se escuchó en la habitación y Cory, una elfina rubia apareció.

—Señor James, Cory quiere avisarle que los señores Malfoy ya llegaron y están esperando a los señores de la casa en la sala de estar, Señor.—dijo la arreglada criatura, temblando levemente al notar el enojo del mago mayor.

—Esta bien, Cory.—dijo James amablemente.—Diles a los Malfoy que en seguida estaremos con ellos, por cierto, ¿Sabes donde se encuentran Nicolaya y Harry?—añadió al mirar a su marido por el rabillo del ojo.

—Los amitos Nico y Harry se encuentran en el jardín con Ada y Nagini, Señor.—respondió enérgicamente la elfa.

—Gracias Cory, por favor dile a Ada que lleve a los niños a la sala de estar.—pidió con una sonrisa.

La criatura mágica asintió antes de desaparecer con otro _"plop"_ mientras que el heredero de Godric se acercaba al heredero de Salazar.

—Tommy~

Y una reconciliación, que continuaría a la noche con ayuda de muchos hechizos silenciosos y demás, comenzaba con muchos cariñosos besos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy observaba con ojos curiosos, como cualquier niño de cuatro años pero manteniendo a su manera la postura de un Malfoy, el lugar en el que se encontraban él y sus padres: La mansión del Ministro de Magia inglés, en dónde éste y su familia vivían. Con una sonrisa pintada en su blanco rostro, el pequeño rubio se acomodó mejor al lado de su madre mientras esperaba a que los dueños de casa aparecieran y escuchaba a su papi Lucius hablar con su mami Cissa.

—Ya Lucius, cálmate.—susurraba la albina mujer al mirar como su marido iba y venía en el mismo lugar.

Iba a terminar haciendo un hoyo en el piso.

—Cissa, tu sabes perfectamente como se pone el Lord cuando se trata de sus hijos, más a un del menor.—recordó el patriarca Malfoy como quién no quiere la cosa, con su rostro serio, pero con un poco del nerviosismo que sentía pintado en sus orbes.—Hasta Potter te lo advirtió.—añadió algo hastiado.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, ya algo mareada ante el ir y venir del alto rubio, Lucius siempre sería Lucius con todo y sus nerviosismos escondidos.

—Lo sé, pero ven y siéntate.—comenzó nuevamente la mujer de orbes azules.

Dragón suspiró, sabiendo que aquello iba para largo y que su madre ponía toda su atención en calmar a su progenitor, se puso de pie para comenzar a investigar la habitación. Desde alguna parte de la casa se podían escuchar voces y pasos que llamaron la atención del heredero Malfoy.

—¡Amito Harry se puede lastimar!—sin lugar a dudas era la vos de un elfo doméstico.

—¡No corras, Harry!—aquel grito se pudo escuchar más cerca.

De repente un pequeño niño de cabellos alborotados y azabaches, orbes esmeralda brillantes y una cicatriz extraña en la frente apareció corriendo a todo lo que sus piernitas le permitían. Ciertamente el choque entre ambos niños, acompañado con un grito por ambas partes justo en el momento que el matrimonio Potter-Riddle apareció, por alguna razón de este mundo, fue algo predecible para Nicolaya.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos -ya que los había cerrado al chocar- mirando con atención al niño rubio que se encontraba debajo de él y había hecho su caída menos dolorosa. El niño en cuestión tenía la piel muy blanca, los ojos plateados, y lo miraba fijamente, parecía sorprendido. Harry sonrió, separándose del contrario para sentarse en el piso frente al mayor, mientras que éste hacia lo mismo.

 _El niño rubio era bonito._

Por su lado el heredero Malfoy también sonreía, mirando detalle por detalle al dueño de las orbes verdes y llegó a una conclusión.

 _El niño de las orbes verde esmeralda era adorable._

Al mismo tiempo el Cazador apretaba _levemente_ la mano de su esposo al notar el ceño fruncido de éste - el cual deshizo el gesto de inmediato - para luego intercambiar miradas cómplices con Cissa quién asentía en acuerdo, sujetando disimuladamente a su marido, mientras observaba sorprendida a su pequeño Dragón; y es que, normalmente, el rubio armaría un buen lío ante ese tipo de acción, que vamos, tirar al piso a un Malfoy era una grave acción.

Al fin de cuentas parecía que Evans tenía razón.

Y Tom debería vivir con ello.

—Hola.—dijo el azabache, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Hola.—respondió el dueño de las orbes plateadas.

—Soy Harry.—se presentó al estirar su manita.

James sonrió, esa era una clara invitación de parte de su bebé.

El rubio heredero dejó ver una sonrisa.—Lindo nombre, Harry.—el susodicho dejo ver un adorable sonrojo.—Soy Draco.—añadió al agarrar la mano que se extendía frente a él.

 _Y por un momento se sintió como si un viento los envolviera..._

Hicieron seguro su agarre.

—¿Quieres jugar, Draco?—preguntó el niño de la extraña cicatriz al comenzar a caminar, arrastrando a su nuevo amigo de paso.

El menor de los Malfoy asintió.—¿Te gusta el Quiddicht?—cuestionó con la emoción notándose en su voz.

Los ojitos del menor brillaron.

—¡Claro!—dijo con otra de sus radiantes sonrisas.—Nagini y yo hablamos todo el tiempo sobre eso.

—¿Nagini?—cuestionó el blondo al arquear una de sus claras cejas.

Y mirando de para todos lados, acercándose a Draco de forma confidencial, susurró:

—Mi serpiente.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no fue algo que los adultos pudiesen saber pero si imaginar, en cuanto ambos niños desaparecieron de la habitación en dirección al patio. Bien, sin lugar a dudas Tom Riddle, Ministro de Magia, heredero de Salazar Slytherin -y por ello nombrado Lord Slytherin- debería resignarse a que Evans tenía razón y la pareja de su pequeño Harry era el niño Malfoy.

—¡Harry!

 _Pero eso no significaba que Nicolaya tuviera que hacer lo mismo que su padre._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puede que el primer encuentro entre Harry y Draco no fuese algo puramente casual, dado por las circunstancias del destino así como la primera vez que James y Tom se encontraron, pero a pesar de que todo haya sido minuciosamente planeado, el resultado fue el mismo.

 _Aquella extrañamente cómoda sensación._

Y James no pudo estar más seguro de ello cuando su pequeño niño le hizo aquella inocente pregunta mientras lo tapaba al tiempo que el rubio de ojos azules soltaba un bufido, enojado.

—¿Lo que sentí con Draco fue lo mismo que sentiste con padre, papi?

Ah, nunca se cansaría de decirlo:

 _Los primeros encuentros lograban cosas maravillosas..._

* * *

 _ **Por si no quedo claro :'v Nico es adoptado y por si a alguien le interesa POSIBLEMENTE (no digo ni que si ni que no) haga un tercer fic explicando la relación de Tom y James, todo depende de la inspiración y el tiempo que tenga. Eventualmente si lo llego a hacer, a quien quiera, le avisaré.**_

 **Últimas aclaraciones: Cory es un personajes que ya sale en uno o dos de mis fics Drarry, Ada hace su primera aparición hoy acá y Nicolaya pues, lo saque de uno de mis fics Drarry (uy que raro) en proceso y sin publicar.**

 **Bien! ¡Hola! Aquí esta la nombrada secuela que espero les haya gustado y si no pos...compasión u.ú**

 **No tengo mucho por decir perdonen los errores y demás. ¡Ya saben comentarios, críticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **Hasta luego!~**


End file.
